mashfandomcom-20200216-history
War Co-Respondent (TV series episode)
War Co-Respondent was the 23rd episode of Season 8 of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H, also the 196th overall series episode, Written and directed by Mike Farrell, it originally aired on March 3, 1980. Plot Synopsis B.J. falls in love with a beautiful war correspondent, in a situation reminiscent of an earlier episode in which B.J. slipped in his wedding vows. Full episode summary A bus full of wounded arrive, escorted by a surprising guest - journalist Aggie O'Shea (Susan Saint James), a genuine celebrity. Aggie is following a couple of soldiers as they make their way through their tour in Korea, and then reporting on what she experiences. She meets with the doctors and Margaret afterward, and Hawkeye is shameless in his attempts to romance her. But Aggie seems only interested in...B.J. While in Post Op together, Aggie is pretty flirty with B.J., continually rebuffing Hawkeye's advances. Her interest in B.J. is so apparent that everyone in camp notices, even the wounded. That night, they share a drink in the O Club, and Aggie lays it right on the line, letting B.J. know she's "very interested" in him, leaving B.J. flush and stunned into silence. The next morning, everyone in camp is talking about B.J. and Aggie. After a rough night's sleep, he has a talk with Aggie in the x-ray room where he goes so far as to ask Aggie how long she can stay in Seoul. Her answer is, "As long as you want." B.J. is cranky and humorless about all the rumors, storming off insulted when he catches everyone in the Mess Tent joking about it. Hawkeye gets B.J. to open up, and B.J. reveals that while nothing has happened between him and Aggie, he is starting to develop real feelings for her. For the first time, someone other than Peg has really caught his eye, and he's feeling torn up about it. When one of the soldiers Aggie is profiling has to go back in for surgery, Hawkeye assists, and brings up Aggie and the young man, Scotty. At first B.J. is snippy to Hawkeye, but Hawkeye keeps going, pointing out how a war can bring two very different people together - people who, back at home, wouldn't have much in common. Later that night, B.J. and Aggie talk again, and B.J. confesses that while he has feelings for Aggie, he can't give up his one lifeline - the one he has to his family in Mill Valley. Aggie confesses that she loves B.J., and they embrace in saying goodbye. Weeks later, a care package from Aggie arrives, with presents for everyone. Potter's gift is an original drawing by Aggie, one of B.J., with a life preserver around him, emblazoned with the words "SS Mill Valley" When Potter asks what that means, B.J. smiles and answers, "Beats me." Research notes/Fun facts * This episode is a Mike Farrell tour de force - written, directed, and starring. * Aggie O’Shea is based on real life war correspondent Marguerite Higgins-who was in Korea in 1950. * There's a throwaway line between Margaret and Aggie in Margaret's tent. When Aggie wonders if B.J. has ever fooled around, Margaret laughs, and answers, "That's a laugh...no, never." Obviously Margaret doesn't know what happened in Season 5's "Hanky Panky." Guest stars/Recurring cast *Susan Saint James as Aggie O'Shea *Brad Wilkin as Private Scott *Calvin Levels as Private Jackson *Kellye Nakahara as Kellye Category:Season 8 episodes